


You're No Different

by Hischier13



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hischier13/pseuds/Hischier13
Summary: "Mitch thought of all people to ruin this, it would be himself."In which Mitch shows up at Freddy's to find him in bed with another person.





	You're No Different

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request, but it ended up sadder than it should've been due to my taste in music.

All Mitch could do was stare at the road, his mind halfway between there and not. Gone enough to not hear his phone ring for the 15th time, but present enough to push his foot on the break when muscle memory reminded him to. The drive back to his apartment felt different, cold fingers tightening on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. He swallowed thickly. His throat felt like hot glass as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. It happened again, the let down. You know, when you build yourself up only to get bulldozed next morning. This time it was unexpected. 

Mitch thought of all people to ruin this, it would be himself. However, he waltzed into Freddy’s place like he owned it. Like it was theirs. Maybe that was the issue. If he just knocked maybe the girl that had herself tangled around his big body would’ve found a way out. Maybe Mitch wouldn’t have found out and he’d be in Freddy’s arms. He would be naive, oblivious to the infidelity. He would’ve preferred it to be that way if he was honest. 

Mitch managed to pull into the concrete parking lot of his building, shutting off the car and sitting in silence. He listened to the sounds of his own ragged breathing, the sound of his ringtone eventually filling his ears. Freddy’s name came up once more and Mitch watched, counted the seconds start to end. He felt numb, body as heavy as lead. Even if he wanted to answer the call he wasn’t sure if he had the strength to pick up. Tugging the keys from the ignition, he pulled himself from the car. Mitch knew he couldn’t focus on anything, his thoughts too incoherent. The only thing that he could see with any clarity was the look on their faces as he pushed the bedroom door open. 

Standing in the doorway, he’d tried to say something, but the scene was overwhelming. Familiar clothes strewn across the carpeted floor, the only unfamiliar part being the red lace bra and the girl. She had been brunette, too. She was thin, pale, and blue eyed. Like him. If they were so similar, what was wrong with him? His sadness folds into anger at the thought, slamming the door of his apartment. He threw his keys, his phone following shortly after. He didn’t care if it was cracked or broken. Just the same as everything else in his life; at this point, there’s comfort in cracked and broken. Freddy was no different than those before him, even if in the beginning Mitch was sure he would be. 

An hour passed and Mitch stripped from his stiff jeans and white tee, running a shower hot enough to scald, he feels unclean, wants any trace of Freddy off of him. If he wanted someone else, well, then he should have had someone else; there wasn’t any need to break Mitch’s heart in the process. He watched his skin grow pink under the heat, the burn almost feels good, it’s grounding. He’s held it together this long, he knew he only had to put up with it for a little longer, right? After this he could forget about it. 

Mitch knew he was clean, at least physically, but there was still something crawling beneath his skin. The kisses, the promises, the “I love you”s whispered at three am between his shoulder blades as Freddy plastered himself to his back. Did he do that to her? Did that poor girl even know about him? She’d probably be the next victim to get sucked into the charming words Freddy loved to spew from that silver tongue of his. Mitch was disgusted. As much as he loathed the feeling, it was all he had right now. The reality is that this doesn’t just go away. Mitch just knew that he wanted to go to bed. Sleep was calling him name.

While It didn’t mend his broken heart, when he heard that Freddy got sent down to the Marlies the day after, a little part of his brain couldn’t help but sing “If you’d have kept it in your pants, this wouldn’t have been your karma.” There wasn’t an actual correlation, but oh well. Maybe this would be better in the long run. He hoped he stayed in the AHL. He hoped that Freddy just stayed away. Just because he’s no different.


End file.
